The Grand Tree
Walkthrough |items= *Items for your form of travel (see guide) Recommended: *Armour, weapon, food and/or prayer potions to defeat a level 172 Black Demon *1,000 Coins if you didn't help Femi with the boxes *Runes for Teleports *Ring of Duelling or Amulet of Glory |kills= *Black demon (level 172) }} Decoding the message * Speak to King Narnode Shareen on the ground floor of the Grand Tree. * He will ask you for your help and give you a Translation book and a Bark sample. *Take both these items to Hazelmere. He can be found on a small island east of Yanille. There are Jungle Spiders on the ground below his house. *'How to get there:' :Teleports:- If you can cast the Watchtower Teleport spell, that brings you close or the lunar magic Khazard Teleport spell and walk west then south to the bridges. OR If your Player Owned House (POH) is in Yanille, teleport there. From either of those teleports, walk east past the bank and out across long bridges that span the islands. :If you can use the Fairy Rings, go to code "CLS". :Boats to Port Khazard are available from ports. If you've completed Plague City; you can teleport to Ardougne and run south. :You can also use the Ring of Duelling to teleport to Castle Wars, and then run there. :If you're not so sure you can look at the World Map. *Talk to Hazelmere. You will not understand him, but eventually you will communicate. * He will take your bark sample, and after examining it he will give you a message. * After using the translation book, it reads: Uncovering the spy * Return to King Narnode Shareen in The Grand Tree. Tell him the message above. He will ask what the translation is in three lines, so pick each line from the choices offered. For the first line, you have to go to the third set of choices offered. For the second line and third line, they will be in the first set of choices, not to mention the third line will only have one set. * Talk to Glough. He is located south-east of the ramp in a tree house near the Grand Tree. (His house ladder is right next to the Teleport icon on the minimap) He will tell you that he will take care of the problem. * King Shareen will tell you that Glough has caught someone. You will ask to see the prisoner. He is located on the top floor of the Grand Tree. * The prisoner, whose name is Charlie, will tell you that you need to search Glough's house for evidence. * Go to Glough's house. Search the cupboard and you will find his journal. Make sure you talk to Charlie for the whole conversation or else you won't be able to get Glough's Journal. * After finding his journal, talk to Glough. After the conversation, you will be put in the cell next to Charlie's. (If you leave the conversation after Glough summons the guard, the guard will stay there but not take you away. You must talk to Glough again in order to be put in the cell.) * The King will appear and apologise for Glough imprisoning you. * He will tell you to quickly escape on the Gnome glider on the top floor of The Grand Tree. The Shipyard * Talk to the Gnome Pilot and he will fly you to Karamja; The glider crash lands just west of the Ship yard. The shipyard is to the east. The Jogres may prevent your conversation with the pilot via combat if you are level 106 or lower. * When you reach the Ship yard, try to open the gate. You will be stopped by a non-attackable shipyard worker. Tell the shipyard worker Glough sent you. Then give the password: Ka - Lu - Min * After getting in, find the foreman (found on the southern docks) and talk to him. *You can either kill the foreman or answer his questions. **Q. How is Glough's wife? - A. Sadly his wife is no longer with us! **Q. What is Glough's favourite food? - A. He loves worm holes. **Q. What is his new girlfriend's name? - A. Anita. * After killing him or answering the questions, you will receive a lumber order for Glough for the ships. Take it to King Narnode. Convincing the king * The glider was broken in the crash, so you will need to find another way back to The Grand Tree. You have 4 options: If you have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest you can use the Spirit tree from Mobilising Armies (you can arrive there by using a Ring of Duelling) to teleport to the centre of the maze and then use that spirit tree to the stronghold. If you haven't completed the Tree Gnome Village quest, you need to go to the Tree Gnome Stronghold gate and talk to Femi. Tell her you need to get inside, and she will sneak you in. If you haven't helped her previously, she will charge you 1,000 coins. If you have she will help you for free. An alternative method involves using an Explorer's Ring to cabbage-port onto the mainland, walking to Varrock, using the spirit tree, or cast teleport to Lumbridge, or you can use a grand seed pod ( coins) which will take you to the top of the Grand Tree. Or you can just use a skills necklace and go to fishing guild and walk west. * After you show King Shareen the note from the Foreman, he still will not believe your accusations. * Speak to Charlie again on the top floor of The Grand Tree. He will suggest you speak to Anita, Glough's girlfriend. * Go and talk to her. She is in the second tree house to the west of the swamp, north-west of The Grand Tree. She will give you Glough's key and ask you to return it to Glough. * Go to Glough's house and use the key to open the chest. Inside, you will find some invasion plans detailing his plan to seize control of RuneScape. * Take the notes to King Shareen. He will still not believe your evidence. He will tell you that in their search of Glough's house all they found were 2 sticks lashed together. * Use the Translation book to decipher what the arrangement of sticks(tuzo) means. You will find that when rearranged the sticks spell the word OPEN. (If you have dropped the book, talk to the king for another copy.) * Prior to returning to Glough's house, equip yourself for battling the level 172 Black Demon. You can access the bank by going up the ladder next to the king, then head West & South. * Return to Glough's house and climb up the Watchtower. This is a tree on the east side of the second floor and requires 25 Agility to climb. You can drink an agility potion at level 22 agility or use a Summer pie at level 20 agility. * You will find four stone stands. Use the sticks with the stands to spell out TUZO, starting from the far left. You will hear gears turning, and will that the trap door on the platform opens, but be prepared. * After you enter make sure to wait till Glough walks up to you and starts the conversation. If you move before he gets to you, You will have to exit and go back through the trap door. * After you enter, and Glough talks to you, a level 172 Black Demon will attack you. (If you go in unprepared, you can click anywhere on the screen during the cutscene and you will return to the top). Defeating the Demon You can either fight the demon using Melee, hide and use Range, Magic and halberds, or a cannon. *If you choose to use ranged or magical attacks, then hide behind the blue rocks that are scattered throughout the dungeon. If he can still attack you then move behind another rock until he can no longer attack you.Or stand next to glough.You can also go into the tunnel to where the demon cannot reach so you can attack him using range or magic attacks or a halberd. Another option would be to head north until you get into the tunnels, stop right when you get in and move three spaces there. You can use ranged or magical attacks easily and safely from there. *It is possible to defeat the demon very easily with a dwarf multicannon. You will lose the cannon at the end of the battle, but can get a free replacement from Nulodion near the entrance to the dwarven mine. *If you take too long fighting the demon, it will disappear into thin air and you'll have to start the battle all over again. *While fighting the demon, you will not be able to see any players, nor will they be able to see you. This means if you bring help for any reason, they will be unable to assist you! *High Healing Food such as Swordfish, Lobster, Monkfish, or Sharks will definitely be needed for the fight. *If you run out of food during the fight, make sure you have a Teleportation device in hand with you in case something bad happens. You need this because the ladder gets broken right after you start the fight. *An alternative to food for more experienced players is to use protect from Melee prayer in combination with prayer potions. This may be more expensive, but it is considered a safer method as long as sufficient amount of prayer points is provided and maintained through the whole battle. *Silverlight or Darklight may be handy for players with low combat levels. *Even with a lower Magic level, missile spells like Earth Strike are fairly effective against the demon, and with a rune-providing staff, are cost-effective. After the Battle * After defeating the Demon, walk along the passage until you find King Shareen standing by a ladder. Talk to him and after a conversation with him, he asks you to locate the last Daconia rock. When doing this part of the quest it is important not to give up hope. If you feel you have checked every single root and still have not found the rock then, well, you haven't checked all the roots. * Search the roots all around the area until you find the Daconia rock, then talk to King Shareen. Congratulations, quest complete! Reward * 5 Quest Points * 7,900 Agility experience * 18,400 Attack experience * 2,150 Magic experience * Ability to use the Grand Tree mine under The Grand Tree * Ability to use the Gnome glider transportation system * Ability to use the Agility Shortcut from the Grand Tree to the Barbarian Outpost (with 37 Agility) * Ability to use the Spirit Tree in the stronghold outside the Grand Tree (note that the Tree Gnome Village Quest doesn't allow access to this tree) Music unlocked *Narnode's Theme *Attack2 (can also be unlocked in Elvarg's lair.) Trivia *When trying to open Charlie's prison door, a text will come up saying "Suprise, suprise! It's locked.!" *Before you fight the black demon, Glough says "meet my little friend!" This is an update of his previous dialogue, which read "say hello to my little friend". This was a reference to the film "Scarface". *Hazelmere is currently the only gnome which has updated graphics for the chatbox. *After you kill the Black demon, Glough yells "mummy!" and runs through a wall. He is later found hiding in the Daconia rocks. *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "Glough’s evil plans have been foiled! The Grand Tree is safe from his threats...for now!" *Before you start the quest, you can talk to Glough and find out that he is racist and "not a very nice guy". You can also find this out on any F2P world by talking to the gnome pilots and asking for a "one-way ticket to Varrock", (regardless of whether you actually wanted to go to Varrock) to which they will say that Glough has ordered that humans not use gnome pilots. *You can safe spot the black demon by running a few squares into the tunnel in which it comes from, if you go too far then the demon disappears, it's helpful as you can walk back into the area and the demon will get caught on the cave's corner. *If you talk to Glough after you sneak back into the gnome stronghold he will pretend as if he's never seen you. *The basic plot line of this quest is very similar to that of the Lost Tribe quest. Both quests feature a racist, subversive, 2nd position officer (Glough and Sigmund) trying to use the authority of the main officer (King Narnode Shareen and Duke Horacio) to start wars of extermination. *If the quest Grand Tree is completed, and you use the Tree Gnome Stronghold Spirit Tree to teleport to Tree Gnome Villiage before starting or finishing Tree Gnome Villiage, the three orbs will appear in the tree as if you had just finished it. *After killing the Black Demon, Glough will walk into a wall, which is impossible for a player. *After killing the Black Demon, if you talk to King Narode Shareen, (just before the"Search for the Daconia Rocks Section) he says you're wounded, even if you haven't lost a single LP. (Safespotting with Magic, Ranged or a Halberd or use the Protect from Melee prayer) *You can have multiple Daconia rocks by using the drop trick, although the King takes only one rock. (So you have a souvenir) *The Attack XP rewarded from this quest will bring a player from level 1 Attack to level 33. *If you attack the Demon from the safe spot in the tunnel, and you don't kill within a certain period of time, the game doesn't register you as killing the demon resulting in you having to kill the demon again. *If you have not completed this quest, you can teleport to the Gnome Stronghold Spirit Tree, but you can't use it for teleporting to another Spirit Tree. *It is possible to make multiple King Narnodes appear by clicking on the cell door on Charlie's cell after King Narnode appears, and then talking to Charlie again. *If you use a Dwarf multicannon to kill the Black Demon, you will lose it. But it can be re-obtained for free from Nulodion. Grand Tree